This invention relates to an air to air heat exchanger and particularly to the structure and construction of a frame and panels therefor.
Heat exchangers of various types and constructions have been manufactured for many years but have recently become more important in view of increasing fuel costs. In many cases heat exchangers can be manufactured of a specific size and construction for a particular end use and can be shipped and installed as a single unit. Examples of such arrangements are domestic heat exchangers where the size of unit necessary for even larger houses is relatively small and a single design can satisfy many different housing requirements. A further example is provided by wall mounted units which can be used in livestock barns and the like and again a single unit can be used to satisfy many different requirements with further wall mounted units being applied if necessary at different locations in the barn.
Larger systems for example for apartments, workshops and hotel or conference facilities often require a central system which is ducted to various different locations in the building. In such a case the unit may be of a size which is inconvenient to ship in assembled form and in addition the large variations in requirements may make a single design unsatisfactory since it cannot accommodate the different possible end uses.